For applications where an inductor is needed with a circuit coupled to the inductor, system-in-package (SIP) devices include an integrated circuit and the inductor in a single packaged device. Inductors used for SIP devices include ferrite body inductors with conductive terminals that provide electrical contact to the two terminals of the inductor. In some inductors the two terminals are arranged to form external connections on one side of the inductor to ease solder mounting onto pads on a circuit board or leadframe. In an SIP device, an integrated circuit is also mounted on the leadframe and the leadframe, inductor and integrated circuit are packaged together to form the SIP device.
However, when inductors in SIP devices are subjected to high voltage and high current, such as in a power application, damage to the inductor and to other devices in the SIP device can occur. The damage is caused by a resistive breakdown in the inductor body due to an electric field that forms between the body of the inductor and the leadframe, causing a damaging resistive breakdown in the inductor. Improvements are therefore desired in SIP devices incorporating inductors.